


If you must die (remember your life)

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In The Flesh, Friends to Lovers, Human!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Zombie!Bucky
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Không ai biết được lần gặp nào là cuối cùng. Hay lần cãi vã nào là lần cuối. Hay lần sau rốt ta nhìn vào mắt họ và ơn trời ta có họ trong đời.</p><p>Rồi khi họ ra đi mãi mãi?</p><p>Họ là tất cả những gì ta nghĩ đến.</p><p>(Steve/Bucky In The Flesh AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you must die (remember your life)

  
***

  
  
_"Này người yêu dấu, nếu em muốn yên giấc ngàn thu_  
_Thì hãy cứ khép mắt và nhớ rằng em chính là điều tuyệt vời nhất đời anh._  
_Nhưng nếu em thực sự phải ra đi mãi mãi,_  
_Thì xin hãy vĩnh viễn khắc sâu cuộc đời đã qua của em..."_  
  
_Em - Keaton Hanson_

 

 

**i.**

 

Mùi thuốc khử trùng trong khu điều trị luôn khiến Steve cảm thấy khó chịu. 

Anh đã chờ đợi tại căn sảnh rộng trắng toát của người thăm bệnh được gần một tiếng đồng hồ. Anh nhìn quanh quất những bệnh nhân PDS mặc đồng phục bệnh viện vải trắng thô đi qua lại đến bên người nhà họ. Mỗi bệnh nhân đều có một giám sát viên mặc đồ bảo hộ và bồng theo súng đi kèm. Họ ngồi xuống trò chuyện với người thân tại những chiếc bàn riêng biệt cũng sơn một màu trắng toát.

Màu trắng khiến anh có cảm giác u buồn. Mắt anh loa lóa ánh trắng một vài lần và đôi lúc anh tưởng chừng như tất cả những bức tường nơi đây sắp chảy trào lớp sơn trắng bóc và rớt xuống thành hàng ngàn những bông hồng bạch tựa vòng hoa trên nấm mồ trong tang lễ.

Steve cúi đầu ngồi đợi thêm một lúc lâu. Anh đến đây mỗi cuối tuần, một lần, hai lần, ba lần,...đến lần thứ bảy thì anh không đếm nữa. Anh đến vì Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes, bạn thân nhất của anh, tri kỷ của anh, người anh đã biết suốt cuộc đời, người đã để lại một cái hố sâu hoắm đầy nuối tiếc và khổ đau trong lòng anh khi đột ngột ra đi vì một tai nạn ô tô năm cậu 24 tuổi. Mãi mãi thanh xuân.

Nhưng rồi sự Phục sinh xảy ra. Và kể từ khi anh tìm thấy cậu trong hình dạng điên dại nhếch nhác của một hoạt tử nhân ở ngôi nhà cũ tại Brooklyn rồi cùng Sam đưa Bucky vào đây thì Steve không gặp lại cậu nữa. Anh đều đặn mỗi cuối tuần đến chờ được gặp cậu nhưng họ luôn nói cậu chưa sẵn sàng. Dù sao anh vẫn đợi. Có thể cậu chưa sẵn sàng thật. Hoặc có thể cậu không muốn gặp anh. Steve hy vọng phương án một sẽ đúng hơn. Bởi vì thực lòng anh rất muốn gặp cậu.

Anh biết rằng anh là người duy nhất cậu có, cho đến thời điểm này, và đáng buồn thay gia đình Bucky, ông bà Barnes không chấp nhận được việc con trai mình đã trở lại - và dù Steve đã tìm đến nhà họ thuyết phục nhiều lần, họ cũng kiên quyết lắc đầu.

Steve biết họ đau khổ. Sau những gì các hoạt tử nhân gây ra trong lúc họ chưa được điều trị, trong lúc đầu óc họ mụ mẫm và bị chia phối bởi bản năng, những điều kinh khủng họ đã làm, thì ta cũng đành thông cảm cho những người đang sống.

Con người ta thì luôn sợ hãi những gì họ không hiểu được. Ông bà Barnes đang sợ hãi và đau khổ, họ đã tiễn đưa con trai mình một lần, nắm trong tay vốc đất rồi ném xuống chiếc quan tài lặng im của đứa con duy nhất. Họ đã mất mát, đã đau thương, Steve có thể thông cảm được. Vậy nên anh sẽ thay họ gánh trách nhiệm này.

Steve đang mơ hồ suy nghĩ thì một người nào đó kéo chiếc ghế kế cạnh và ngồi xuống bên anh.

Steve ngẩng phắt lên, hơi thở nén bưng mắc nghẹn vì hy vọng. Nhưng ngồi xuống cạnh anh là một người đàn ông xa lạ. Steve thở dài. Gã kia có mái tóc vàng hơi dài và bết lại vì mồ hôi hoặc dầu mỡ, Steve không chắc lắm. Gã đô con tầm tầm anh, có dáng dấp như một thợ mỏ Tamarack, hơi cục mịch nhưng lại có vẻ gì rất chân chất và thành thật.

Gã cũng giống anh, Steve nhận ra, gã cũng đang chờ đợi ai đó.

"Là em trai tôi," gã nói trước khi Steve kịp mở lời, "còn anh?"

Steve hơi bất ngờ nhưng anh không thấy khó chịu. 

"Bạn thân tôi," Steve đáp, "Nhân tiện, tôi là Steve."

"Cứ gọi tôi là Thor, hân hạnh được gặp anh, Steve." Thor chìa tay ra và hai người bắt tay nhau.

"Em trai anh sao rồi?" Steve hỏi. "Họ có thông báo tình hình gì không?"

"Họ bảo hôm nay tôi có thể đưa Loki về." Thor bảo. "Bạn anh ổn chứ?"

"Tôi cũng không chắc nữa. Tôi vẫn chưa gặp được cậu ấy." Steve nói, cảm thấy hơi ghen tị với Thor.

"Ồ, tôi xin lỗi." Thor tỏ vẻ thông cảm. "Anh biết đấy, thực ra tôi nghĩ là Loki sẽ không muốn gặp tôi đâu."

"Tại sao thế?" Steve tò mò.

"Họ giao nó cho tôi vì nó đã sẵn sàng, ừm...về mặt thể chất thôi. Trước kia nó đã tự sát," Thor ngừng lại trong khoảnh khắc như đắn đo, và rồi gã thả lỏng. "Bởi vì tôi."

"Tôi rất tiếc." Steve nuốt khan. "Tôi nghĩ là cậu ấy sẽ tha thứ cho anh thôi." Anh không hiểu vì sao Thor, một người anh chỉ mới gặp cách đây vài phút, lại nói cho anh một điều riêng tư đến vậy. Nhưng anh cũng nghĩ đến mối ràng buộc vô hình khác của những người đang sống và đồng cảnh ngộ, như anh và Thor, những người đang được trao tặng cơ hội thứ hai bằng cách có lại những người thân yêu đã mất một lần nữa.

"Em trai!" Thor bỗng hét lớn khi thấy mái đầu đen quen thuộc và thân hình mảnh khảnh của một chàng trai gầy gò xuất hiện. 

Steve bất giác nhìn theo hướng Thor gọi và trong giây lát anh cảm tưởng như mọi dòng máu trong các mao mạch đều dồn cả về tim và trái tim anh co thắt cực độ cho một nhịp đập ngổn ngang.

Bên cạnh chàng trai mà anh đoán là Loki kia còn có một người khác. 

Steve khe khẽ thốt lên, "Bucky..."

Họ đứng dậy và mau mắn chạy về phía hai bệnh nhân PDS vừa được cảnh vệ dẫn tới. 

 

 

 **ii**.

Steve đặt túi đồ vốn cũng không có gì ngoài thuốc, kính sát tròng, kem nền và một vài đồ dùng cá nhân của cậu xuống. 

"Từ giờ phòng ngủ cậu trong này nhé."

Steve dẫn Bucky vào căn phòng trước kia là của anh. Vì Bucky tới, anh đã dọn dẹp đồ đạc một phòng khác và chuyển qua đó. Steve làm ở sở cảnh sát và sống một mình nên căn hộ anh thuê cũng không lớn lắm. Căn phòng anh vừa dọn qua là nhà kho cũ, và anh chỉ kịp xếp lại mớ tủ ghế cũ đầy bụi, lau dọn sơ sơ rồi trải xuống đất một tấm nệm. Còn phòng tốt là để phần cho Bucky.

Bucky ngó quanh rồi lặng lẽ gật đầu. "Cảm ơn cậu." 

Steve mỉm cười. "Tớ sẽ đi nấu bữa tối nhé." 

Bucky gật đầu thêm cái nữa.

"Tớ đã qua nhà cậu lấy thêm quần áo, cậu xem thử xem." Steve bảo, siết vai Bucky rồi rời khỏi phòng, không quên khép cửa lại.

Anh thở dài một hơi, nhẹ nhàng đi xuống bếp. 

Tất cả các hoạt tử nhân đều không ăn uống gì, nếu họ ăn, họ sẽ lại chỉ nôn ra thứ chất lỏng màu đen mà giờ dường như giống máu của họ vậy. Tuy nhiên, cũng giống như việc mọi bệnh nhân PDS đều được phát kính sát tròng và kem nền để "hóa trang" cho giống với con người hơn, con người cũng đối xử với họ như chẳng có gì xảy ra cả, ít nhất người ta vẫn cố gắng giả bộ thế. 

Steve mua thịt bò và làm món hầm cho cả hai. Bucky không ăn nhưng cậu vẫn khen ngon và mỉm cười. Trông cậu hoàn toàn bình thường. Cậu đeo kính sát tròng để che đi đôi mắt trắng dã với một chấm đồng tử đen nhỏ dị biệt (Steve nghĩ cái màu xanh giả ấy chẳng giống màu mắt cũ của cậu chút nào). Cậu cũng thoa phấn để phủ lên lớp da bợt màu lạnh lẽo. 

 

 

 **iii**.

Vài tuần sau, khi Steve đang ở sở thì nhận được lệnh điều động giải quyết một vụ tấn công dân thường ở Fifth Avenue. Theo báo cáo ban đầu, một nhóm những hoạt tử nhân đã phát dại và chạy giữa trung tâm mua sắm tấn công người dân.

Gương mặt họ méo mó, mắt đục ngầu, da họ sần sùi, hai gò má hóp lại teo tóp. Dịch lỏng đen đặc chảy ra từ mũi và miệng họ và họ biến thành một thứ quái vật. Steve tới nơi cùng đội của anh. Cả nhóm vây bắt băng hoạt tử nhân gồm 5 kẻ và khống chế họ bằng súng điện. 

Tin tức nhanh chóng lan rộng và được phát trên hầu hết các bản tin. Vẫn có cơ số người không ủng hộ việc để những hoạt tử nhân trở về với cộng đồng, họ vẫn bắt giết những con người tội nghiệp này ở đâu đó. New York cũng không ngoại lệ, những cuộc biểu tình, những trang web phản đối, vv..vv..cho rằng các bệnh nhân PDS là mối đe dọa đến nhân loại và việc tiêm thuốc mỗi ngày chỉ là liệu pháp giải quyết tạm thời. Vụ rùm beng hôm nay sẽ khiến mọi thứ trở nên thực sự tồi tệ. Người ta sẽ căm ghét và sợ hãi những bệnh nhân PDS hơn bao giờ hết. Và đã có một dân thường phải bỏ mạng trong cuộc tấn công này.

Khi Steve trở về nhà sau một ngày mệt mỏi, anh nhận ra Bucky đang nằm trên trường kỉ,  thiêm thiếp ngủ với một quyển sách đặt trên bụng.

Anh chưa từng nhìn thấy một hoạt tử nhân nằm ngủ bao giờ. 

Steve để cặp tài liệu xuống bàn và nhẹ bước đến bên Bucky. Anh quỳ xuống tấm thảm, cẩn thận gỡ cuốn sách ra khỏi tay Bucky để không đánh động cậu. Trông cậu thật bình yên, cái vẻ bình yên đến đau lòng quá đỗi trái ngược với hiện thực mà cả hai đang phải đối mặt.

Trong giây lát, Steve nghĩ mình sắp bật lên khóc nức nở mất.

 

 

 **iv**.

"Tôi đã xem bản tin. Giờ mọi chuyện có vẻ căng đấy." Natasha vừa nhấp một ngụm cà phê vừa bình luận. "Tôi nghĩ anh nên đưa Bucky ra khỏi NY là vừa."  
"Tôi cũng nghĩ đến rồi. Nhưng tôi chưa tìm được nơi nào đảm bảo an toàn."

"Tôi nghe nói Brighton là nơi các bệnh nhân PDS tập chung đông nhất và tâm lý mọi người cũng có vẻ bớt kỳ thị hơn nhiều." Natasha đáp.

"Cô nghe nói thôi thì không chắc chắn được." Steve thở dài.

"Tôi nghe một người bạn đang ở đó nói." Natasha nhướn mày. "Vậy được chưa?"

"Ồ, ai thế?" Steve tò mò.

"Thor, một người đồng hương của tôi." Natasha cười. "Trông hơi cục mịch, nhưng tốt lắm."

Steve ngạc nhiên, "Có phải anh ta có em trai tên Loki?"

"Đúng rồi," Natasha gật đầu, "Hai người quen nhau à?"

"Bọn tô-" Steve định trả lời thì điện thoại của Natasha rung chuông và giọng Clint từ đầu bên kia vang lên.

"Có một vụ lùm xum khác ở chân cầu Brooklyn, một nhóm những kẻ nổi dậy đã bắt cóc và hành hình công khai ba bệnh nhân PDS, đến ngay lập tức."

"Đã rõ." Natasha đáp, cúp máy rồi quay sang nhìn Steve. 

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Steve hỏi.

"Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ muốn cân nhắc lời khuyên của tôi." Natasha nghiêm giọng đáp.

...

Steve trở về nhà sau một ngày mệt mỏi. Anh không thấy Bucky cuộn tròn trên trường kỉ đọc sách hay xem ti vi như thường lệ (anh cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn một chút, có lẽ Bucky chưa biết về vụ hành hình kinh khủng vừa rồi). Anh gọi Bucky một hai lần nhưng không có tiếng trả lời.

Im lặng bao trùm.

Một cơn run rẩy xẹt ngang tâm trí Steve. Anh hoảng hốt chạy vào bếp, lên tầng, vào phòng cậu, nhưng không thấy Bucky đâu. Tim Steve nhảy loạn trong lồng ngực và những cái đầu nhoe nhoét dịch đen cùng tiếng gầm gào nghẹn ứ của những hoạt tử nhân bị giết hôm nay vọng về trong tâm trí anh. Và cả hình ảnh của Bucky khi anh tìm thấy cậu ngày hôm ấy...Chỉ còn mỗi cái nhà kho cũ, mà giờ trở thành phòng Steve, là anh chưa tìm, nên anh chạy tới nơi và mở cửa ra.

"Steve à?" Bucky khẽ rùng mình, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh.

"Bucky," Steve thở hắt ra, "cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Sao tớ gọi mà không trả lời? Cậu làm tớ _sợ_ phát điên, Buck!" Giọng anh bắt đầu trở nên giận dữ.

"Tớ xin lỗi -- tớ vừa tìm được mấy thứ trong nhà kho...ừm, giờ là phòng cậu rồi nhỉ. Cậu không phiền nếu tớ vào phòng cậu chứ?" Bucky lo lắng bảo, đứng dậy.

Steve lắc đầu, gắng dịu xuống. "Cậu biết tớ không phiền mà. Cậu tìm thấy gì vậy?" Anh hỏi.

"Tớ tìm thấy--" Bucky ngồi lại xuống sàn,"--vài thứ đồ cũ cậu cất trong thùng các-tông."

Steve nhìn xuống cậu và thấy một tá những chiếc thùng các-tông bị mở tung. Còn trên đất là một loạt những món đồ tưởng chừng như đã bị lãng quên. Steve chững lại trước cảnh tượng. Rồi anh cúi xuống, nhặt lên một cuốn sổ vẽ đã quá cũ kĩ. 

"Cậu toàn vẽ con mèo Rut của lão George nhà kế," Bucky cười, "Tớ rất tức giận vì lúc nào tớ gặp là con mèo điên xấu mù ấy cũng khè tớ. Tớ không hiểu vì sao cậu lại vẽ nó. Tớ bảo tớ đẹp hơn nó gấp tỉ nhưng cậu bĩu môi bảo chả phải." 

 _Tớ vẽ cậu suốt, chỉ là cậu chưa bao giờ được thấy._ Steve nghĩ thầm, anh đảo mắt nhìn khắp lượt những món đồ rải rác xung quanh. 

Đĩa game Team Yankee. Vài tập comic nhàu nhĩ. Quả bóng tennis bị lõm mất một bên. Đôi vỏ lon Coca có nối chỉ làm thành bộ đàm thoại con. Cặp kính ngôi sao. Đám lính nhựa đồ chơi nhỏ bằng đầu ngón tay. Hai mẩu giấy trắng chỉ còn lớt phớt chữ mà Steve biết là vé xem xiếc ở UniverSoul. Poster hình James Dean. Một bóng đèn màu trở thành ngọc bích. Một chiếc que trở thành cây kiếm. Một hòn đá bạc hóa kim cương.

Tuổi thơ là giấc mơ còn vương khi ta thức giấc. 

Và anh ngoảnh lại để thấy Bucky là một cậu bé tóc nâu rối bù chạy chân trần trên nền cỏ khô xào xạc vào một sớm thu chớm lạnh. Là Bucky với đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời mùa hạ ở Coney Island. Là Bucky liều lĩnh cùng nằm dài thượt với Steve gầy nhách trên dải phân cách nhìn cột đèn xanh đỏ chuyển màu vào ban đêm. Là Bucky nắm chặt tay Steve khi cả hai lẻn lên được nóc tòa nhà khá gần Empire States và ngước mắt chiêm ngưỡng cái chóp nhọn chót vót chọc trời đằng kia. Và là những ngày hai đứa trẻ Brooklyn chạy dọc mười mấy dãy nhà để xem bao giờ mặt trăng ngừng theo đuôi mình. Và là những ngày họ mong bản thân không bao giờ lớn lên. Và là những ngày Steve yêu cậu bạn thân của mình mà không hề ý thức được điều đó.

Steve nghĩ mình đang khóc. Nhưng anh không hề, anh đặt món đồ xuống rồi quay sang Bucky. Anh lại gần, tựa trán lên trán cậu như cả hai thường làm khi còn nhỏ, khi họ mệt nhoài và muốn kiếm tìm điểm nương tựa. Anh cảm nhận làn da lành lạnh của cậu và bảo Bucky, "Mình sẽ chuyển tới Brighton nhé? Rồi cậu sẽ không phải đeo cái kính sát tròng màu sai lè hay dặm phấn dày cộp nữa."

 

 

 **v**.

Bucky vẫn giữ lớp hóa trang, chỉ đổi màu kính áp tròng (nó vẫn sai lè và dĩ nhiên là xấu hơn màu mắt thực của cậu nhiều). Steve không hiểu vì sao. Tại Brighton nơi họ chuyển tới bệnh nhân PDS có thể thoải mái để mặt mộc ra đường mà không bị nhìn chằm chằm. Nhưng dù sao Steve cũng không hỏi, Bucky có thể làm những gì cậu muốn.

Steve gặp được Thor. Có vẻ như gã cùng em trai tiến triển khá tốt. Anh nhờ gã giúp tìm một công việc mới. Và vì Steve đã từng có kinh nghiệm ở Sở cảnh sát NYC, anh dễ dàng có được công việc tương tự tại đây. Anh cũng thuê cho hai người họ một ngôi nhà tại chung cư. Chật hơn căn hộ ở NYC và chỉ có một phòng ngủ, hai giường đơn. Nhưng Steve cảm thấy không vấn đề gì, anh có thể dễ dàng trông chừng cho cậu hơn. Thực ra, anh vui vì điều đó là đằng khác.

Nhưng Bucky thì không.

Cậu sa sầm mặt mày. "Tớ sẽ ra phòng khách ngủ, tớ không muốn chung phòng với ai cả."

Steve nuốt khan, anh thấy hụt hẫng. "Tại sao?"

"Tớ không thích!"

"Bucky?"

"Bởi vì--Trời ạ, Rogers. Cậu không hiểu thật sao?" Bucky bực bội nói.

"Ý cậu là gì đây?" Steve khoanh tay đứng tựa cửa, vẻ mặt phức tạp.

"Tớ," Bucky mím môi, "Nhỡ đâu tớ---"

"Nhỡ đâu cậu tấn công tớ trong lúc ngủ sao? Nhỡ đâu cậu làm hại tớ chứ gì?" Steve nói nhẹ bâng, như thể anh vốn đoán ra tất cả từ trước. 

Bucky im lặng.

"Cậu đúng là hâm." Steve lắc đầu rồi quay người đi.

"Dù sao chúng ta cũng phải nói về chuyện đó chứ?" Bucky giữ tay Steve lại, cậu ngước lên nhìn Steve, vẻ kiên định. "Về mọi thứ." Một nhịp ngưng. "Về cái đêm cậu tìm thấy tớ--"

"Không phải lỗi của cậu." Steve nắm lấy vai Bucky và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu. "Không phải lỗi của cậu."

"Tớ đã tấn công cậu, Steve, tớ đã làm cậu bị thương." Bờ vai dưới lòng bàn tay Steve rung lên, nhưng Bucky không khóc, cậu cũng không biết cậu có thể khóc hay không.

"Lúc đó cậu chưa được điều trị mà Buck." Steve dịu dàng bảo. "Người ta có cái câu gì ấy nhỉ?"

"Tớ xin lỗi Steve." Bucky nhìn anh vẻ buồn bã.

"Người ta có câu gì ấy nhỉ?" Steve hỏi lại lần nữa.

Bucky nhắm mắt lại. "Tôi là một bệnh nhân mắc Hội Chứng Tử Vong Cục Bộ và điều tôi đã làm trong thời gian chưa được điều trị không phải lỗi của tôi."

"Đúng rồi, không phải lỗi của cậu." Steve mỉm cười, anh áp tay lên gò má lành lạnh của cậu. "Mà này, cậu có thể ra ngoài làm việc trở lại rồi đó. Chúng ta có thể kiếm thêm tiền và tới một nơi rộng rãi hơn."  

Bucky mở mắt ra, cậu hơi tựa vào cái chạm kia. Và dù cậu không hẳn là cảm nhận được hơi ấm, cậu vẫn thấy khá hơn rất nhiều.

"Cảm ơn Steve," Bucky mỉm cười.

 

 

 **vi**.

Thor mời hai người họ tới nhà gã ăn bữa tối.

Trong khi Thor thao thao bất tuyệt về buổi họp mặt, điều trị tâm lý gì đó cùng một Steve-cũng- rất-chăm-chú-lắng-nghe, thì Loki lại ngồi chán nản mỉa mai Thor với Bucky. Bucky khá ấn tượng vì Loki là một hoạt tử nhân rất đỗi bất cần, trông y chẳng có vẻ gì quan tâm là bản thân sống hay chết, y để mặt mộc, lộ rõ hai chấm đen nhỏ giữa đồng tử trắng, bờ môi tai tái và làn da trắng hếu đặc trưng.   
"Hai anh là một cặp à?" Loki ngoe nguẩy điếu Malboro trong tay, Steve không biết nếu hoạt tử nhân có thể hút thuốc không nữa. Anh đỏ mặt trước câu hỏi, còn Bucky thì không phản ứng gì.

"Loki, em đừng nói linh tinh." Thor vừa nhai một bọng mỳ vừa bảo. 

"Tôi nói linh tinh? Anh đui thì có." Loki mỉa mai. Rồi y quay sang Steve, hất hàm. "Nếu không phải thì hẳn là anh có bạn gái rồi chứ Rogers?"

"Tôi vẫn chưa ngỏ lời," Steve hắng giọng, quyết định nói dối cho qua, "với cô ấy." Anh để ý Bucky đang nuốt khan, bàn tay siết lấy gấu tay áo.

"Ồ ồ," Loki quan sát cả hai và bật lên cười thích thú. "Thôi được rồi, xin lỗi vì xen vào chuyện riêng của anh nhé Rogers, tôi nhầm lẫn chút, não zombie mà."

Rồi Loki cười sặc sụa cho tới khi Thor rút một tờ giấy ăn ra và dúi vào miệng y.

...

Steve và Bucky tạm biệt hai anh em khi trời đã tối muộn. Nhà đôi bên cũng không quá xa xôi nên họ quyết định đi bộ. Cơn im lặng bao trùm cả hai khi cánh cửa sau lưng họ khép lại. 

Bucky rảo bước đi trước, bờ vai căng cứng nặng nề như đá chẹn. Steve cảm thấy không thoải mái, nên anh cố bắt chuyện với cậu. Anh định mở lời thì bất chợt Bucky lên tiếng, "Cậu không kể cho tớ nghe về cô ấy, Stevie, bạn thân như thế không được đâu."

 _Tớ chỉ nói dối thôi mà Buck_ , Steve định thú thật, nhưng sau rốt anh im lặng. Bucky tiếp, "Cô ấy thế nào?" Cậu quay lại nhìn anh hỏi.

"Tuyệt vời." Anh nhún vai. Nhưng thực lòng, tâm trí anh chỉ gào thét một hiện thực duy nhất. Là những điều anh đã lẩm nhẩm trong đầu suốt cả chục năm trời. Trong ánh nắng của mỗi bình minh khi Bucky đứng chờ anh cùng đến trường. Trong những con hẻm sau mỗi trận đánh đầy rắc rối của Steve. Trong những thảm cỏ sau sân nhà. Trong những lùm cây. Trong những ngày cơn ho rát phổi choán hết tâm trí Steve nhưng không cách nào lấy đi màu xanh lo lắng trong đôi mắt luôn trông chừng anh. 

Từ khi anh ý thức được tình cảm của mình dành cho cậu bạn thân đã vượt ngưỡng tình bạn đơn thuần, anh đã phải đấu tranh rất nhiều. Anh chỉ cần... _nhiều_ thời gian hơn. Nó đau đớn mỗi khi thấy một cô gái nào đó tán tỉnh Bucky và khi cậu vào trung học thì những cuộc hẹn thâu đêm của Bucky luôn khiến Steve buồn bực, dù anh cứ giả bộ chẳng để tâm suốt.

Rồi bất chợt cậu ra đi. Không báo trước. Còn quá trẻ. Và Steve khóc thương cậu. Nhưng sau rồi anh cũng không có ai, dù với vóc dáng cao lớn và gương mặt điển trai hiện tại. Anh vẫn chờ cậu, dù vô vọng. 

Và rồi mọi chuyện xảy ra. Và rồi họ ở đây, giữa phố xá đêm khuya, giữa hơi ẩm của đất và hương mưa lạnh lẽo.

Đêm tối om như mực, làn mây đen vần vũ trên bầu trời cả buổi cuối cùng cũng nặng trĩu nước. Và trong cái thinh lặng rợn ngợp, mưa trút xuống tựa thác đổ. 

Cả hai người giật mình, cùng chạy vụt đi dưới trời mưa. Bằng cách nào đó, Steve nắm lấy tay Bucky, mười đầu ngón tay họ đan níu lấy nhau. Và bỗng cả hai cùng bật cười. Giống như khi xưa, khi cả hai còn là những đứa trẻ Brooklyn liều lĩnh, khinh suất.

Chạy tới hiên nhà rồi Steve mới nhận ra lớp kem nền trên mặt Bucky đã chảy hết, thấm xuống áo sơ mi của cậu thành một mảng màu da trên nền áo đen. Anh nhìn Bucky, dường như cậu cũng nhận ra. Cậu trợn mắt và lúng túng định chạy vào trong nhưng Steve đã kịp giữ lấy cánh tay cậu. Anh tiến tới, mặt đối mặt với Bucky. Đôi bàn tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt người đối diện, khẽ lau miết đi hết những vệt phấn loang lổ còn sót lại, để lộ làn da trắng tái. 

Steve vẫn nhìn cậu như thể cậu là vầng dương và ánh trăng. Điều mà chắc hẳn Bucky vừa kịp nhận ra trong khoảnh khắc. Làn tóc của họ đẫm nước, bết vào mặt họ; hai tấm áo sơ mi ướt dính vào da; đôi tay của Steve thì ấm áp, và Bucky nghĩ mình đã thấy được hơi ấm kia len lỏi vào làn da chết vô cảm. 

Và trước khi Bucky ý thức được điều gì, Steve đã dấn tới và áp môi lên môi cậu. Anh hôn cậu như thể cậu là không khí, còn anh thì đang hấp hối. Anh hôn cậu như thể không còn ngày mai. Đôi môi kiếm tìm khắp mọi ngóc ngách. Áp vào lần đầu tiên như còn sợ sệt, rồi mạnh bạo hơn khi được đáp trả, bờ môi hé mở, dịu dàng. Đôi bàn tay siết lấy cổ và vai rồi eo.

Bucky không cảm giác được hơi nóng, nhưng cậu biết làn môi anh ở đó, biết nó thực ngọt ngào. 

Steve nghĩ anh đang khóc, hoặc Bucky đang khóc, hoặc đơn thuần chỉ là những hạt mưa không chịu rơi khỏi má cả hai. 

"Không có cô gái nào cả." Steve thì thầm khi họ tách ra một chút. "Chỉ có cậu thôi. _Luôn luôn_."

"Từ bao giờ vậy?" Bucky hỏi lại qua làn môi kề sát, nhìn anh trìu mến dưới hàng mi nâu ươn ướt.

"Từ đời thuở nào rồi." Steve mỉm cười. 

Anh hôn Bucky một lần nữa.

Ừ, cũng lâu lắm rồi.

 

 

**vii.**

Họ không làm gì hơn ngoài trao nhau những nụ hôn, rồi nắm tay, ôm nhau thật chặt, quấn lấy nhau mỗi cuối tuần trên trường kỉ, bảo bọc đối phương trong giấc ngủ.

Và không còn sợ hãi hay bí mật.

Bucky không còn đeo kính sát tròng hay hóa trang mỗi khi ở nhà nữa. Cậu kể cho Steve nghe về những cơn ác mộng ám ảnh cậu, khi cậu nhớ về những người mình đã giết, hay khi cậu tấn công Steve, hay khi cậu mơ cậu sẽ hóa dại và giết chết anh. Steve kể cho Bucky nghe về những năm tháng anh sống khi không có cậu. 

Anh nói nhiều về cái ngày anh nhận được tin cậu ra đi. "Như thể một phần ký ức bị lấy mất khỏi tớ vậy, bởi vì tớ không còn ai để cùng nhớ về nữa." Và khi ký ức không còn ai để cùng nhớ về, dường như nó cũng tự biến mất vậy, như thể khi cậu còn đó thì mọi thứ vẫn còn ý nghĩa, và khi cậu ra đi, đột nhiên thế giới hóa thành tàn tro. Không ai biết được lần gặp nào là cuối cùng. Hay lần cãi vã nào là lần cuối, hay lần sau rốt ta nhìn vào mắt họ và ơn trời ta có họ trong đời. Rồi khi họ ra đi mãi mãi? _Họ là tất cả những gì ta nghĩ đến._

"Mọi người đều nói ' _Anh sẽ vượt qua được thôi_ ' rồi thì ' _mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi_ ' nhưng tớ biết sẽ không ổn đâu. Có thể một ngày nào đó tớ sẽ không còn cảm giác đau đớn như khi nhìn người ta đẩy thân xác cậu ra khỏi phòng bệnh, nhưng tớ cũng sẽ không vượt qua vì cậu là người tớ yêu mà, không chỉ là yêu đơn thuần đâu, cậu là tri kỷ của tớ, Buck…” Cơn đau sẽ ngừng lại, sẽ có nhiều những ai đó khác bước vào cuộc đời, nhưng chẳng có cách nào lấp đầy cái hố sâu trong lồng ngực, cái hố tạc khắc theo hình bóng một người mà không thể lấp đầy bởi bất kỳ một hình bóng nào khác. 

 

 

 **viii**.

Một sáng nọ Bucky thức giấc và cảm thấy đói bụng. Cậu không ý thức được cơn đói ấy và cứ thế đi xuống bếp, hâm nóng chiếc sandwich kẹp thịt nguội còn trong tủ lạnh. Và khi răng cậu cắm ngập vào thân chiếc bánh, một miếng, hai miếng, cậu mới hốt hoảng nhận ra mình không thể ăn. 

Nhưng cậu cũng không nôn ra thứ dịch đen lỏng như một bệnh nhân PDS bình thường. Và cậu đang cảm nhận được hương vị. Và cậu cũng nhận ra làn da mình không còn màu trắng hếu nữa, cũng không hẳn là hồng hào, nhưng đã có sức sống hơn. 

Cậu sợ hãi và gọi điện cho Steve.

Ngay sau đó họ tìm hiểu trên internet và tìm thấy một trang web của hoạt tử nhân nói về những việc tương tự. Họ bắt đầu "sống lại" và họ không hiểu vì sao.

Vậy nên Bucky chờ đợi.

Trong một đêm khi cả hai trò chuyện, Steve đã kể cho Bucky nghe về những bức tranh bí mật anh vẽ cậu. Cậu cốc đầu anh, kiên quyết đòi xem và cả hai lăn lộn cười đùa lẫn cãi cọ khiến lông nhồi gối tung tóe hết cả. Sau cùng Bucky trèo được lên người Steve và đè nghiến anh xuống. Cậu ngồi lên bụng anh với một nụ cười đắc thắng. Nhưng Steve đã khỏe hơn rất nhiều, nên anh dễ dàng bật dậy, khiến cho vầng trán cùng khuôn ngực họ đập vào áp sát nhau. Và trong khoảnh khắc im lặng bất chợt, Bucky nghe thấy tiếng _thình thịch_ nhè nhẹ vang lên trong cơ thể mình. 

Trái tim cậu bắt đầu đập trở lại.

 

 

 **ix**.

Vào một ngày khác, khi Bucky chậm rãi mở mắt thức giấc, cậu nhận ra Steve đang chăm chú nhìn mình. Trông anh có vẻ ngạc nhiên, "Tớ tưởng cậu không đeo kính sát tròng nữa." Và cậu bảo, "Tớ đâu có đeo." Và cậu thấy Steve cười rạng rỡ.

Anh hôn lên mí mắt cậu, rồi nhìn thật sâu vào tròng mắt xanh màu bầu trời trong veo mà anh cứ ngỡ mình sẽ không bao giờ còn được thấy nữa.

...

Bucky kiếm được một công việc tại quán Starbuck trên phố. Natasha, Clint và Sam đến thăm họ mỗi cuối tuần. Sam rỉ tai Steve rằng cậu Barton ngớ ngẩn đang tìm đủ mọi chiêu trò cưa đổ cô nàng tóc đỏ, hình như cũng có vẻ hiệu quả rồi. Steve bật cười, "Khi nào thành công thì gửi thiệp mừng cho tụi tôi." 

Natasha chọc Bucky đỏ mặt vài lần bằng cách hỏi han coi rốt cuộc cậu và Rogers có định làm đám cưới không vậy. Điều mà cuối cùng cũng xảy ra sau khi Steve quỳ xuống cầu hôn Bucky ngay trước hiên nhà họ, nơi anh đã trao cậu nụ hôn đầu tiên, trước nụ cười tươi rói của Sam, cái nhếch mép hài lòng của Natasha, tràng pháo tay ròn rã của Clint và Thor cùng cái bĩu môi ' _tôi biết tỏng từ đời nào_ ' của Loki.

 

  
**x**.

Nếu có thể, câu chuyện sẽ kết thúc bằng một dòng " _Và họ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau mãi mãi."_

Nhưng Bucky không bao giờ thực sự sống lại, cậu vẫn phải tiêm thuốc mỗi ngày, cậu sẽ mãi như vậy trong khi Steve thì già đi. Cậu vẫn gặp ác mộng. Steve vẫn mang nỗi ám ảnh về ngày Bucky gặp tai nạn. 

Nhưng Steve không bao giờ lo lắng về việc già cỗi hay cái chết. Anh bảo, "Nếu tớ chết vì già nua còn cậu thì vẫn trẻ trung, thì tớ vui vì đã dành cả cuộc đời ở bên cậu." Và Steve vẫn luôn trấn an Bucky khi cơn ác mộng về. Hay Bucky luôn nắm chặt tay Steve, thì thào, "Tớ sẽ không đi đâu hết." khi cơn lo lắng của Steve ập tới.

Cuối cùng, không ai biết kẻ nào đã gây ra sự Phục sinh. Hay việc đó có ý nghĩa gì? Hay nhân loại cần phải làm sao, phải nghĩ thế nào. Người ta cứ đón nhận lấy hiện tại và sống hết mình thôi.

Bởi vì, xét cho cùng thì, _chúng ta có mấy lần sở hữu cơ hội thứ hai trong đời_?

 

 

**HẾT**


End file.
